Injection sites are commonly used in hospitals where a parenteral fluid is being fed to a patient intravenously and it is also desired to combine another medicament with the parenteral fluid. In such circumstances, the parenteral fluid is fed via flexible conduit to one inlet of a connecting device, commonly called an injection site. Flexible conduit extends from the outlet of the injection site to an appropriate device for administering the liquid to the patient. The injection site typically has a second inlet, having a pierceable diaphragm connected thereto. The supplementary medicament is injected into the second inlet by a hypodermic syringe and it becomes combined with the parenteral liquid for administration to the patient. A type of injection site which comprises the above-described characteristics is disclosed in Herbert Mittleman U.S. Pat. No. 4,00,740, issued Jan. 4, 1977, and entitled "Injection Site".
The pierceable diaphragm is formed of a self-sealable material, such as Latex or silicone rubber, and it is often impossible to determine whether an injection has been made into the diaphragm by merely viewing it. In addition, since prior art injection sites generally utilize pierceable diaphragms which are exposed to ambient surroundings, it is possible for the pierceable diaphragm to have come in contact with various fluid contaminants without anyone knowing whether such has occurred. Further, if the injection site is not stored properly, a layer of dust may collect upon the pierceable diaphragm.